Cole letter to Paige
by Home And Charmed
Summary: Cole writes a sorry letter to Paige for her to forgive him for what he/source did to her


Note: I Do not own Paige or Cole or anyone else mention here  
  
Paige's Letter from Cole Cole Writes a goodbye letter to Paige asking her to forgive him for what he did to Paige  
  
Piper Halliwell opened Paige's closet to put her clothes inside when she found a letter written in Cole's hand writing "Hmm" She murmed Piper put Paige' clothes down and walked to the kitchen to where her younger sister was "Phoebe I found a letter in Paige's closet written in Cole's handwriting"  
  
Phoebe turned away from her Dinner to her older sister "Here let me read" She said to Piper, Piper gave her the letter and Phoebe opened it and stared reading  
  
"To Paige" "Wait a minute this letter isn't for me' Phoebe replied "Then who the Tooth Fairy" Piper said with Sarcasm "No it for Paige" Phoebe said a little jealously "What?" "Why?" Piper said "I don't know it for Paige to find out"  
  
"What do I have to find out" Paige asked coming up from Piper "This" Piper replied taking the letter out of Phoebe's hands  
  
"It from Cole for some reason" Piper said giving it to Paige  
  
"Oh" she said starting to read it and going up to her room  
  
"To Paige"  
  
"I know we got off a rocky start ever since you found out about who I really was and we didn't get along well, and when the source took over me he decided to tortured you as if it wasn't enough when he tortured me, He was the one who dropped all this potion so when you lost it after the power broker you would die but I swam up to surface and saved you"  
  
"I saved you because I didn't want you to die and Piper and Phoebe to lose another sister, and when you become a Vampire well lets say I kind of saved you from entirely of been a Vampire. and didn't want you to go through the same thing as me it been Hell even when I was good, I only had Phoebe with me. If I did anything to hurt you I am really sorry, and I didn't mean to betray Phoebe and I am glad you and your sisters Vanquished me. You saved me Paige from staying in hell the source was so difficult I wanted to shouted you and your sisters to kill me but wherever I am now I am grateful for you sending me here and sending me free I hope Phoebe's Baby Will grow up to be a nice man but Paige do tell him what happened to his daddy he never once had. Also tell Phoebe I will always and forever love her with all my might and tell my son I also love him. I will never let go of Phoebe no matter what. And tell Piper she is not a bad sister it not her fault that Phoebe Become the Queen of the underworld or that I become the source of all evil or that you kept trying to warn her or That Leo didn't know I was evil. Please take care of Phoebe and make sure she keeps fighting evil. And it not anyone fault that they send their Love of her life or brother-in-law straight to hell."  
  
"Now here the question why I send this letter to you Paige not only are you are very beautiful woman but you are caring for your sister and tried to hold the family together. Paige I also wish you for a Happy romance. And it won't turn out like mine and Phoebe's. Now do you forgive me/the source torturing you because like you or not you are still my sister-in-law. Please forgive him Paige it wasn't me who did it, it was the source I hardly had any control of him or myself. I am begging you Paige please forgive me."  
  
From Your Brother-in-law  
  
Cole Turner  
  
Paige looked out of her window into the stars Where she believed Cole Turner was "Cole" she murmed "I forgive you" She said then layed on her bed starting to cry  
  
Cole stood at the doorway in astral plane and whispered into her ears "Thank you Paige" He said to her then shimmered away.  
  
Piper opened the door with Phoebe and Leo looking at the sleeping but crying Paige. Phoebe came in and layed in front of Paige wrapping Paige's arm around her. Then piper walked in and layed down on the other side of Paige and wrapped her arms around Paige.  
  
Leo looked at them silently then he come over and wrapped his arms around Piper  
  
Cole looked at his once family then come and layed down behind Leo and wrapped his arms around him as his lat moents were spend with the sisters and Leo.  
  
So what did you think good? I want your reviews please I know I sort of copied the last ending from Long Live the Queen. 


End file.
